Green Eyes
by Iwakura888
Summary: Amon's got a plan to tell Robin what he really feels for her, but will it work? Based on a Coldplay song. Oh, very OOC, by the way. nnU


Hello. Once again, I have a little story here for you. I want to dedicate this one to all the people who read the other ones, even if they aren't good.

Anyway, thank you for reviewing and reading. Thanks to Viking Princess, Pinksnow ……. For leaving so good reviews.

And I want to dedicate this specially to Masayo-chan: you know I'm talking to you… ;D

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The STN-J. Time to go home.

Everybody at the office was getting ready to leave. Robin was putting in order some stuff on her desk as Karasuma and Dojima took a couple of things from their places. Sakaki was "putting in order" his desk too, and they talked a little while they were doing all that.

"Have you really found a new web site?", Sakaki asked to Michael, a little surprised.

"It's not new, actually" said Michael "I had already seen it some time ago, but they've just add some stuff here…"

"What's it about?" asked Karasuma, curiously.

Michael and Sakaki smiled wickedly at each other.

"Oh..." they answered mysteriously.

Dojima rolled her eyes

"Men..." she whispered.

Robin smiled. Unconsciously, she stretched and yawned. She was very sleepy. There hadn't been hunts that day, so she had spent the whole day filing papers and typing on the computer. Her eyes hurt and she could hardly keep on her feet.

"You're very tired, aren't you?" Karasuma asked her.

"Oh, yeah, just a little bit..." answered Robin, yawning a little.

Michael looked at Robin for a few seconds and shook his head. "I'm glad she can go home…" he thought. Then, he suddenly fixed on Amon. He realized Amon was looking directly at Robin, as if he was examining her. Michael wondered why Amon was staring at her so obsessively, but he forgot that wonder quickly when he remembered another thing…

"Hey, Amon-san!" he shouted at him.

Surprised, Amon stopped looking at Robin and suddenly looked at Michael, feeling discovered.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Is it true you have just bought a new stereo for your car, with CD and MP3 player?" asked the young hacker, excited.

Amon couldn't avoid the curious looks that fixed on him. He couldn't even imagine where the hell Michael had got that information.

"Well... yes, it is..." he answered, trying to be as less expressive as possible.

"Cool!" said Dojima "I didn't know you liked to listen to some music while driving!"

"How much was it?"

"I…"

"when did you buy it?"

"The truth is…"

"Have you already listened to some music at your car?"

Amon, who was clearly bothered because of everybody's questions, coughed a little and look at them seriously. Since he looked angry enough, and since his eyes were saying, "It's none of your business", everybody stopped asking.

"Well, I... maybe I'll lend you some good CD's I've got here..." said Michael slowly.

"I have already got some CD's." said Amon, as expressiveless as always.

As all of them went down to the parking –Robin always helped by Karasuma, for she was actually a little slept-, Amon looked at the girl again and again. He knew that what he had planned to do had no sense, that it wouldn't work. He walked toward his car and take a CD box out of his jacket pocket. He looked at it and almost gave up his plan to confess Robin his real feelings, for he doubted it could work.

He took a deep breath. Then he turned to Robin.

"Robin…"

The girl looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"I consider that you can't drive now…" he said seriously, "So… after thinking a lot about it, I have decided that… well…, I wouldn't mind driving you home."

Robin could hardly understand the whole idea, but Karasuma immediately noticed that something weird was happening there.

"I can drive her home, Amon," she said, as if she was defying him, "you don't have to bother…"

"No, Karasuma-san," said Robin in a very quiet tone, "I really would like to go with him…"

Amon didn't express any emotion, but he did feel a little excited. Maybe his plan could work after all. Maybe she felt the same about him, maybe she had seen under his mask of coldness and indifference and had realized about all what he felt; that he was that way with her because he was really shy; because he had wanted to hide his real feelings all that time; maybe she felt the same attraction; maybe she loved him… too.

"I would like to see the new stereo he bought." finished Robin, with a childish smile.

Amon blinked. He returned to the real world. What the hell was he thinking about? Was he going to tell a fifteen year old girl that he loved her? She was ten years younger! He felt a little wicked trying to propose to a girl then. Even if he felt so madly attracted to her, he had to understand that it was impossible for her to have a relationship of that nature with him. More than that, he was almost sure that she would reject him. How could she even like him, if he always treated her so coldly, so indifferently?

"All right" said Karasuma, "If you really want to drive her home…"

Amon sighed. He had already invited the girl to his car, and then he couldn't take that back. He didn't express it, but he felt really frustrated.

"I have already invited her." He said.

"All right, then. Well, see you tomorrow, guys." Smiled Karasuma.

"See you tomorrow…" whispered Robin.

Amon opened the car's door so that Robin could get on.

Once he had got on too, he started the car. He looked quietly at Robin, who was nodding a little because of the sleep. It wasn't a good idea at all to tell her how in love he was with her. A second later, she realized that he was staring at her and she smiled at him. He felt his heart melting with that little smile. He had to tell her, no matter what; he couldn't give the plan up.

"I want you to put this in the stereo." he told her, giving her the CD that he had kept in his pocket.

"What's this?"

"It's just a little music. I would like to listen to a song, if you don't mind…"

"Oh, of course I don't mind."

Robin put the CD into Amon's new stereo.

"Will you please play track 7." Said Amon, almost forcing his words. He was nervous. "Nervous… that's so not me…", he thought.

Robin pressed a button on the stereo until the it showed a little, glowing "Track 7".

Then, a song began to sound in the car.

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand_

Amon gulped. He kept from looking at her from then on.

"Robin..." he started saying, with a little softer tone of voice, "I would like… you to pay special attention to this song. I mean… I liked it since the first time I listened to it, because it reminded me of you. I want you to pay attention to it.

_That green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight shines upon you  
And how could anybody deny you_

"I know this would seem weird for you... but I hadn't told you how much it means for me that you are by my side. I know I have always treated you coldly, and you may think I don't care about you; about what happens to you, because I only give you orders or things like that. But it's just that I had wanted to hide my real… feelings about you. You are…very, quite important for me, but the truth is that this song means all the feelings you make me experiment… Robin, I...

_I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know_

That green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind

"Robin, the truth is… I…" Amon gulped. He hadn't look at her since the song had begun. She surely would be looking at him with incredulity, maybe with rejection. But it was no turning back, "I…_I love you."_

_Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Since I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
_

_Green eyes  
Green eyes_

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand

The song finished. Track 8 had already begun, and Robin hadn't said a thing yet. Amon felt desperate to know her answer, but he didn't want to look at her. Nevertheless, he would have to do it anyway, so he suddenly stop the car and looked nervously at Robin.

"Robin, I know you may…"

Amon gasped. He looked at the young, sleeping girl that was next to him. She had been asleep for minutes. He shook his head and chuckled sadly…

"-Robin..." he sighed, smiling a little.

He stopped the music and started the car again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¡Viva Coldplay! This may be the fic with more errors I have ever written. Forgive all the mistakes you find.

I hope you liked it.

Thanks for everything, you're great authors!  :D

Ja ne!

A4E!


End file.
